While You Were Sleeping
by Humanities.Best
Summary: Steve Rogers was asleep under the ice for 70 years, and well. A lot has happened. After the events in New York he tries to cope with the strange new world around him. With many challenges, some harder than others. (Series of One-Shots, Open to Suggestions)
1. Weight of the World

Gold- Britt Nicole

 **"** You were given this life, because you were strong enough to live it." -Unknown

* * *

A lump caught in his throat as he stared at the picture of Peggy Carter in front of him. He had her number, and his phone was just a few feet away. Yet, it just didn't seem _right_. Steve couldn't bear to push himself towards her. She probably had a life, a _husband_ for that matter. But he still let his heart shatter as he saw the photographs of his friends. Some of the commandos lived longer than the others, and more so. They died in or just after the war was over.

They had won the war, well. That's what they told him anyway. Not one person had told him the death rates of the war. He couldn't look, for he knew he would take each of their souls on his shoulder. As one more united weight for him to bear on his shoulders. For Steve Rogers was a kind, gentle and brave man. Yet, he took death seriously, and he knew the same of every solider that had died on his watch. It would have torn most men to pieces. Although Steve had the serum runnin' through his veins, keeping away most of the mental and physical pain. All except the pain the heart took. Not even Shield, or Hydra or Aliens could fix a broken heart. Especially the one of a well known Super Soldier.

Sure he felt useful. The attack on New York made him feel wanted in this new age, but it also tore him down. He had missed so much, and there was a lot he needed to know. Tony Stark was constantly on him. Teasing, prying. Steve finally realized it was his personality, and it would never really get better.

* * *

 _"What did you guys even eat back in your day, dinosaurs?" The infamous Tony Stark asked as he was ordering for Steve at Shawarma._

 _"Nothing like this stuff." His eyes glanced over the selection as his stomach rumbled and grumbled. Steve looked up and down the menu, but he didn't know what half the stuff was._

 _"Just Get Him a number three, Stark." Natasha Romanoff spoke up as she and Clint Barton had already ordered the same. "It's nothing too fancy"_

 _"Alright, and a number three for Capsicle." Steve gave Natasha a silent thank you._

 _They all soon sat down to eat, Steve was exhausted even though he had literally slept for seventy years. His mental stress soon became physical. Besides, they were all worn out and covered in soot. At least he had great friends and good food._

* * *

Until he could find a place to stay. He had been offered a floor in Stark, well now Avengers Tower. Pepper had it decorated specially for him. Somehow they had found pre-war pictures and hung them on the walls. There were also some from the war, and a few from the past few weeks. But there were also various other pictures than hung on the walls that he could hardly recognize.

The furniture was older, but new. Classically designed so it looked older, furniture his mother would have died to have. At first, he thought they would be uncomfortable to sit on. Yet, they were comfier than one could imagine. The lights were fashioned to look old as well, but shone brighter than any light did in the 30's.

He was born into WWI, and fought in WWII. So he rationed everything. He never had too much food, or more than one pair of shoes. But this century carelessly threw _everything_ away. Although Nothing surprised him more than Jarvis.

* * *

"Captain Rogers, is there anything that I can assist you with?" Steve flinched and looked around for the strange voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "I'm sorry Sir. My name is Jarvis, Mr. Stark's AI. Or Artificial Intelligence. I am here to assist him, and all of his guests with their needs."

"So you're sorta like a computer... _butler_?"

"If you would like to think that way, than yes."

"Do you have a mind, like me?"

"I have a artificial processing system Captain Rogers. But yes, that is sort of like a _mind._ "

"What exactly can you help me with?"

"Almost anything."

" _Anything_?" Steve reiterated.

"Yes Sir."

"What's it like outside?"

"It is approximately 70 degrees outside, with a 40% chance of rain later today."

"103 multiplied by 57."

"5871" Jarvis spoke immediately.

"How old am I?"

"94 years old Sir. Although, if you don't count your time frozen. You would be 24 years of age."

"Impressive."

"I seem to think so."

"You have a bit of Stark in you."

"I was designed and built by Mr. Stark, yes."

"Where is Tony?"

"In his lab on the fifteenth floor Captain Rogers."

"Could you tell him I'm coming up."

"Of course Sir."

* * *

 **So that is the first little bit of this series. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews and Pm's are always appreciated, and welcome. Also, if you have any ideas/suggestions. I would love to hear them!**


	2. Breakfast

The Kid's Aren't Alright- Fallout Boy

"Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes." -Jim Carrey

* * *

Steve had awoken early one morning and went up to the main floor to make breakfast for everyone, little did he know it would be so... _complicated._ There were so many new appliances including this strange thing called a 'microwave'. Where it supposedly easily warmed food up. Steve, could whole hardheartedly disagree with that statement. He had tried to put a pop tart package in there, and it fried the microwave, caught on fire, then proceeded to explode. He then tried the toaster, and got the same reaction. To which, he decided Thor could settle with cold pop-tarts.

Frustrated, he went to the icebox to see what they had. A lot of the stuff in the fridge he couldn't even recognize. There were various fruits and vegetables and energy drinks and food from various team members. He ravished through the cupboards and found the ingredients to make pancakes. Something he was familiar with, but he also grabbed blue berries and chocolate chips. He knew all the team mates would eat these.

He started out and cracked the eggs and poured in the milk, whisking it well. Moments before he had started some bacon, and it just started to sizzle. The smells and sounds of cooking reminded him of home.

* * *

 _"Steven, could you help me please?" His mother asked as her weak hands shook. Steve hurried over and ran the brush gently through his mothers hair. "Gentle.."_

 _"I'm sorry.." He spoke brushing even gentler. She had grown very sick and even the simplest things had become a challenge for her. His fingers weaved through her wavy blonde hair, and braided in one long braid._

 _She smiled and kissed her son's head, before she went out and started to prepare breakfast. Steve at her side, following her every command with no objections. Her hands pressed gently against his as she guided him._

 _"Where did you learn to cook so well my son?"_

 _"From the best." The small Steve smiled and helped set the table._

 _The pair ate in silence for the last time, because little did they both know, when Steve would leave for work later that day. She would get worse. Luckily, he got to spend the last few moments for her, and had a chance to say goodbye._

* * *

"Rogers!" A female voice snapped. Steve's thoughts were interrupted, and turned to see Natasha. She pointed back to stove which had caught on fire, the bacon far more gone than sizzling.

"Crap!" He muttered spinning around he knocked the flour half way across the room. Natasha sighed as it went all over the room. She coughed slightly as she inhaled it. Steve frantically found a fire extinguisher and fired it off. Again, it went everywhere. Including all over Natasha. A annoyed look spread across her face as she wiped it from her eyes. It was dead eye glare she usually gave her enemies. Steve winced as he looked at the room covered in flour and cream. At least the fire was out...

"Rogers..." She mumbled and grumbled. He looked down worriedly, before back up to her eyes. Giving her a puppy dog look that could melt the coldest of hearts. Natasha rolled her eyes, before letting out a sigh. She walked over swiftly and took the extinguisher from him and sprayed him with it, so it covered his body.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, yes you did." She smiled, and wiped it away from his eyes.

"Mind helping me with breakfast then?"

"Sure, why not." She said with a smile.

Then together, they cleaned up some of them mess. Remaking the pancakes, they were on the last batch of pancakes when Natasha decided it was time for some _revenge._ She picked up and egg and threw it at him. It landed on his back and slowly slid down his slim and slender figure.

"Oh now it's on." He swung open the fridge, and grabbed the other carton of eggs. Now they each had one and aimed straight for Natasha. Missing her be a few centimeters because she ducked.

"Gotta do better than that Captain."

"Well then lets see if you can do better." The pair went back and forth for a few moments before Natasha cried out in pain.

"Ow! Steve help!" She cried gripping her stomach. He set his eggs down and rushed towards hers.

"Nat, Nat! What's wrong?" He spoke desperately. She used one hand to cup his cheek while the other cracked an egg over his head. Slowly dripping down his face he sighed. "Cheater."

"In war we have no rules Rogers."

"Fair point. So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" He wiped the goo in her hair, and got up and ran back to his carton. He ducked behind the counter and threw two more eggs. Neither of which his Natasha.

"What the-"

"Oh my god, what did you do to my kitchen?" Steve looked up and saw the faces of Tony and Pepper, both of which had eggs on them.

"Your kitchen?" Tony asked Pepper, as he looked around at the flour, cream, and now eggs covering the entire room.

"Yes _my_ kitchen _._ " She reiterated. "I _actually_ use it. Unlike you Tony."

"You gotta a point there, but I still pay for everything."

"Whatever."

"I'm so sorry." Steve spoke as he stood. Natasha pelted him with her left over eggs. He sent a glare, and she just shrugged her shoulders and tossed the carton in the trash before hopping on the counter. "It just sorta happened."

"You need a new microwave and toaster as well." Natasha spoke. "Steve broke them..."

"The toaster and the microwave? We must have a danger prone Daphne in the Tower. " Tony spoke.

"It wasn't me. The poptarts broke them."

"You didn't put them in with the wrapper, did you?" Natasha spoke, barely containing a laugh.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"Oh dear god..." Pepper mumbled and just walked away. Tony was in uncontrollable giggles.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You're adorable." Natasha gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's clean up this mess."

* * *

 **This is how I imagined his first experience. All he wanted to do was help, but it ended up going all wrong. Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you all for supporting this story as well!**


	3. Nightmares

Lullaby- Nickleback

"Time doesn't heal anything, it just teaches us to live with the pain..." -Unknown

* * *

 _"I'm not leaving! Not without you!"_

"Bucky!" He shouted as Steve awoke from his nightmares in a cold sweat. His eyes frantically danced around the room as he collected himself. It took him a few moments to convince himself that he was in 2012, and that he was safe. But the thoughts of everything he lost graced his thoughts with pain, and anger. His head fell into his hands and he tried to stop himself, but he just couldn't. Sobs erupted from his vocal chords. This is the exact reason he tried to refuse sleep on so many nights since he woke up from the ice. The dull, cold ache never seemed to fade.

"Steve?" A gentle female voice asked from the doorway of his room. He looked up with tear-stained eyes to see Natasha. Steve quickly looked back down. He was Captain America, he had to be strong. Especially for his team members. "Steve look at me..." She pleaded as she made her way across the room, and sat on the edge of the bed. He wiped his eyes and looked up. Her kind eyes met his.

Natasha knew exactly what he was going through. The red room haunted her every night, she heard the screams of her fellow widows she killed. Her own screams as they removed everything that made her a woman. They took away her ability to produce children. Her mentor told her they needed soldiers, not mothers. She was reminded every night of every life she had taken, and it broke her heart. But seeing Steve here, wrapped up in his own nightmares, made her heart _shatter._

"Why are you here Nat?" He asked, trying to sift the emotion out of his voice.

"Because I heard you screaming."

"I was... _screaming_?" Steve asked in almost in a whisper. And she gave a solemn nod.

"Nightmares?" She asked. This time he nodded.

"They just keep getting worse..."

Natasha looked down. She and Steve had started missions together, and since the Battle in New York, she could agree that her nightmares have gotten far worse as well. Yet, Steve had lived in another times, and another place. Where coffee cost a nickle, and everyone said Hello on their way to work. Sure, there was pain, and poverty. But it was a better time than they lived in now. Her heart ached as placed one of her hands on Steve's. Their eyes met.

"I'm always here to talk about them... If you need to. I know it helps. Without Clint helping me before... I don't know what I would have done..."

"Thanks Nat." He spoke with a small smile.

He didn't want to seem weak, for the first portion of his life he had been small Steve. The boy with asthma and could barely breath. The boy who almost died every winter, the boy who failed his country. He felt weak now, like he did back then. It almost broke him, for having Natasha see him cry. But he had to be stronger. He was only human, he bled, he cried, or he could even _die_...

Natasha seemed to sense what he was thinking about. She placed a hand on his back, and gave a gentle rub.

"Have Jarvis call me if you need anything, Steve. No matter how small." She stood up and walked to the doorway, but stopped when she heard Steve speak.

"Nat, Um.. could you? Can-"

"Of course Steve." She said quietly before making her way back to the bed. He hunkered down and she laid at his back.

She stayed stroking his hair as his breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Moments later a nightmare started and he squirmed and whimpered. But she would never tell. She only lulled him back into a comforting sleep and left before he awoke that morning.

* * *

 **It's a little short, but I'm happy with it. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Jitterbug

I'll Be There- Jackson 5

"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light." - Helen Keller

* * *

"Tony! Don't you dare!"

"What Pep?"

"Don't give Steve that!"

"It's easier for the _elders_ to use." He said honestly.

"And easier for you to _tease_." Bruce added in from his spot on the couch. His glasses perched on the edge of his nose and he pretended to be fully into the paper in front of him.

"Exactly." Pepper said snatching the box from his hand. Tony gave her a pouting face, and she sighed. She went over and gave him a kiss before she went over to the elevator. "Play Nice, I don't want to come out of my meeting and find that we don't have a tower." He nodded and gave a small wave goodbye. Tony waited until the doors shut and the elevator went down before he shouted and started dancing around.

"Jitterbug!" He pulled another box out of his pocket to reveal the phone. Jarvis started playing the music from the commercial. "Dance with me Bruce!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled the paper up over his eyes so he didn't have the watch the embarrassing event.

"How about I don't..."

"Suit yourself." The song ended a few moments later and Tony then shouted. "Encore!" They heard a screech from the ventilation shaft as Clint Barton landed in front of Tony. "What, are you against it Bird Brain?"

"No, not at all." Clint made his way over and plopped next to Bruce.

"Jitterbug!" Tony was a great singer, in fact one of the best Bruce had ever heard. But this was _screeching_ , not singing and he had to keep himself calm so the other guy wouldn't pay a visit. Bruce grumbled and Clint looked over at him.

"Why did you let him do that Clint? That song is overly annoying."

"I turned my hearing aids off." Clint said pointing to his ears as he hunkered into the couch. Playing with his drumsticks.

"If only I were as lucky."

* * *

"Tony, you shouldn't have..."

"Oh yes I should have." He answered back pushing the small wrapped box back at the super soldier.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see Capsicle." Thor was in the kitchen watching this transaction with great curiosity.

"A cell phone?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Tony!"

"Sure thing."

"It even has bigger buttons, and it looks so easy to use!" Steve spoke holding back the glee in his voice. He couldn't believe Tony had been nice enough to get him a phone. One he could actually use at that.

"Exactly. I knew you'd like it." Tony spoke and Clint had to bite his tongue to keep the laughter from erupting in his vocal chords.

"It's even glow in the dark, so you can type at night." Clint added, finally in control of himself.

"No way!" Steve said.

"Yeah Way." Tony responded.

* * *

"Steve... What's that?" Pepper asked as she entered in the tower. Steve had rushed over and helped her carry in her various bags, given he was a gentleman. When she saw the _Jitterbug._

"A cell phone!" He spoke excitedly about his new gadget. He finally felt as if he was catching up with the rest of the world.

"Did Tony give that to you?"

"Yeah, he said it would be easy for me to use."

"Steve..." Pepper couldn't stand to break his heart, but... She could break Tony. Which was exactly what she was going to do when she saw him next. "It's even in your colors." She quickly provided.

"I really like it."

* * *

"Steve..."

"Yes Nat?"

"What's that?"

"A cellphone!"

"That's not a cellphone..."

"It isn't?"

"Well it is.. But it's for the elderly."

"But Tony-" He stopped halfway through his sentence before he grumbled. "Stark." They pair heard a screech from down the hall.

"Anthony. I told you. "

"Pepper, no!" Pepper came in running with his tool box. Over furniture and through the hallways. She did it surprisingly in heels.

"You go girl." Natasha said with a grin.

"PEPPER GIVE THEM BACK."

"Nope." She tossed them to Steve. "Monkey in the middle." Steve took off halfway through the tower, Tony trailing far behind before he circled around and gave it to Natasha. Then back to Pepper when Tony tackled her, and Steve threw the Jitterbug at him.

"Take that!"

"Alright. Who told Grandpa? Was it you Pepper?" Natasha smirked. "Red? How could you?"

They quintet laughed and talked, and Steve got a Stark phone _eventually._

* * *

 **Thank You All For Your Support! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Bets, and Shopping Trips

I Am Beautiful-Candice Glover

"Imperfection, scars, and memories only make you more beautiful."- Unknown.

* * *

"Do I have to Pep?"

"Yes, you and Steve _both_ have to."

"But why?" Tony complained as he crossed his arms and grumbled. He looked over to Steve and frowned.

"Because _you_ lost the bet." Pepper smiled stuffed a few things in her purse before looking over at Natasha.

"This is _your_ fault Cap."

"Excuse me?" Steve looked up. "I was the one who popped my arm out of a joint. You made the bet, and you lost."

"Exactly." Natasha said with a smirk. "Now hold still you big baby." She said as she pushed his arm back in place. He winced and shook his arm afterwards.

* * *

 _"Come On! You aren't that strong!"_

 _"Tony, I could totally beat you."_

 _"No Way."_

 _"Yeah Way."_

 _"Boys.." Maria Hill grumbled as she set down her book. "Stop. Please. Just One Moment of Silence."_

 _"Maria, who do you think would win?" Tony asked, eyeing the deputy director of Shield._

 _"Cap. Totally."_

 _"Well then, let's make a friendly bet."_

 _"Oh?" Maria questioned sitting up straighter in her chair._

 _"I win, I choose the next movie on movie night."_

 _"And what if Steve wins?"_

 _"Yeah, what if I win?"_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"You, and Steve take Nat, Pepper and I out shopping..."_

 _"How is that fair for me?" Steve piped up._

 _"Can it, Steve."_

 _"Sheesh.." He mumbled._

 _"Deal, because I'm obviously going to win." Tony spoke._

* * *

"No more arm wrestling the suit for me.. Even if I'll win."

"Good Choice Steve." Pepper said with a smirk.

"And no more bets with Maria for me."

"Learned your lesson Stark?"

"Whatever _Red._ "

"Ready to go?" Maria asked as she entered the room.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Steve said with a small smile.

* * *

"Now you two go wild, this trip is being paid for by Stark Industries..." Pepper said with a smirk.

"It got worse." He mumbled to Steve.

"Where to first?" Maria asked.

"What about there?" Natasha said pointing to more of a Gothic store. Maria and Pepper shook their heads uneasy.

"Ooh. I always go here." Pepper said taking the girls in the store, the boys tailing along. "Nat! This would look so good on you!" Steve cringed when he saw the top.

"Steve what do you think?" Natasha said with a nervous smile on her face as she held it up for him to see. She bit her lip nervously as she watched Steve look at it.

"It's Um... I-uh."

"It's gorgeous Nat." Maria said glaring at Steve. He really didn't think so but he nodded anyway.

Tony stifled a chuckle as they moved by the changing rooms where they had benches set up. Two other met were sitting there chatting, one was older, and the other was younger. Most likely a father and son.

"You boys got stuck here too, eh?" The older man asked.

"Yep, our girlfriends dragged us in.." Tony said plopping down on another bench.

"My wife did the same." The younger one piped up. "I'm Brad, this is my dad James." Steve eyed the man carefully when he heard his name. It was his best friends name, and it was stirring up the pot of bad memories.

"Well, you're good men. Women deserves their time, after they all that they do." James spoke with a small smile. "After all, it isn't always that bad." Steve and James eyes met, and he turned away to see Natasha in a dress. And she was beautiful. It was a short, red party dress and was tight in _all_ the right places. Maybe there were some perks to the twenty-first century.

"How do I look Steve?"

"You're Absolutely Beautiful" This made Natasha blush. When men hit on her, they called her _sexy_ or _babe,_ even _whore_ or _hoe._ The way Steve watched her, with caring eyes. She _felt_ beautiful. Like he wasn't just saying it, she was basking in beauty.

"T-Thank You." She stuttered out, before going back into the room. Yet she turned and smiled at him one more time.

"You're one lucky young man, Steve."

"That I am..."

There were a few more fashion shows, at least a dozen more stores, and bundles of bags Steve ended up carrying. Yet, Steve and Tony realized after everything the girls put on, how beautiful their lady friends were. Each item of clothing made each even more beautiful.

And next time when the girls went shopping, Steve and Tony _just happened_ to tag along with them.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Fourth of July

On My Way- Axwell & Ingrosso

"Friends can help you through anything, if you let them." -Unknown

* * *

Steve looked at himself in the mirror, his blue eyes held a small sadness and loss of hope as a sigh escaped his lips. Today was not his favorite day, and it had already started to take a tole on his mood. He interrupted his thoughts and left the steamy bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his slender waist. Steve dressed himself fairly quickly as the first morning beams danced across the oak wood floor in his bedroom. He picked out a light blue, slender fit top and a pair of well worn jeans.

He forced himself to smile as he started breakfast for the team (he had now started to get used to the kitchen), as part of his regular routine. This morning he made pancakes, with strawberries and blue berries. Along with some eggs and bacon. As well as the endless drink choices they had in Stark Tower.

Bruce emerged wearing an over-sized tan sweater a few minutes after he had brewed coffee. The two had an early morning routine. Steve would pour him a cup of coffee, black. And they would sit in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Clint would always come out next, in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Always trying to get either man to speak, and most of the time he succeeded. Steve would then set the first plate of food in front of him, Clint practically inhaled it. Yet, on the second plate he took his time, so he could eat with the other team members.

Natasha came out next, her red locks intertwined bedriddenly. Steve always thought she looked beautiful, but every man in the tower knew not to comment about the spy's appearance. Unless it was to compliment her. For they were afraid of what would happen to them next.

Tony would then be forced some mornings out of bed by Pepper. The complaining would fill the entire tower and everyone would sigh. Although this morning seemed to be different, for at 8:00 Tony was downstairs and _dressed._

 _"_ Happy Fourth of July!" He spoke a grin spreading across his freshly shaven face, Pepper slapped his rear end as she passed. She grabbed a apple and a energy shake from the fridge and made her way to leave.

"We'll be back by tonight and you all need to be dressed and ready to go."

"Do I _have_ to?" Clint almost whined. Bruce nodding as he agreed with the archer.

"Yes Clint you _have_ to. It's my families' tradition. " Tony spoke. "The Maria Stark Foundation does it for the homeless children Clint. Come on. We have bands come out, food, dancing, and fireworks."

"Yes, It's almost as big as the New Years Eve Ball." Pepper piped up. Then got serious as she eyes each Avenger seriously with the mom stare they had all gotten to know too well. "Dressed. Out. By seven. Got it?"

"Got it." Natasha said through a yawn.

"Good." She spoke as she then dragged Tony out of the room.

Leaving the team to sulk and think of the night that would be awaiting for them.

* * *

"Hey Cap."

"Yeah Stark?" Steve looked up surprised from his sketchbook.

"Would you mind giving a speech tonight?" Tony spoke as he straightened his tie.

"Why me? Can't you have some _celebrity_ do it?"

"Steve you _are_ a celebrity. You're **Captain America.** "

"You say that like it changes anything." Steve looked up at him from his spot on the white chair in the common room. His tone held a slight annoyance.

"Would you please just do it?"

"I-" He sighed. "Alright. I'll give a speech."

"Thanks Capsicle."

* * *

"You look beautiful." Steve spoke softly as he saw Natasha walk into his room. She was wearing the party dress that she had gotten on the shopping trip a few weeks before. Her hair had grown out since the battle. Now, it was the perfect length for beautiful curls that cascaded down her back.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Rogers." She said with a grin that etched its way across her face.

"Worth a shot." He said with a small smile as he turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black tux, and was _trying_ to fix his American flag tie. Given to him by Tony as a joke, but he thought it seemed to fit the occasion.

"Stop being so nervous. You'll do fine Steve." Natasha spoke softly as she turned him around, and fixed his tie. Afterwards she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Now come on. It's almost seven."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and escorted Natasha to the event which was being held on the top floor of the tower. The floor with the amazing balcony he loved to sit at and draw.

"He really did go all out, didn't he?" Clint spoke, as he made his way to Natasha's other side. Taking her from him, much to his dismay.

"I know I did." Tony said appearing from nowhere. Practically scaring Bruce who had just showed up as well.

"Jeez Tony." He spoke as he moved over to Steve's right side.

"Is that Oprah? I think that's Oprah.." Clint spoke as he looked through the crowd.

"Yeah, she's over there with Dr. Phil." Tony teased, causing Natasha to roll her eyes and sigh.

"Very funny Stark."

"Shit, he's actually right." Clint said looking towards the group. And certain as the stars Dr. Phil was over there with Oprah and Ellen. The Avengers could hear the laughter from where they were standing clear across on the other side of the room.

"It's almost weird seeing them together..." Natasha spoke mainly to herself.

"Uh- Yeah." Bruce asked eyeing the rest of guests. Some scientists, celebrities and even some Shield agents.

"Who exactly are they?" Steve asked as he tried to understand what was going on. He'd never seen any of them in the movies he was shown.

"Only some of the most famous people in America, besides us. I'll get you an interview with Ellen. She's nice, then we might try Oprah." Tony said with a smile as he downed a glass of champagne.

"Can't wait." Steve said sarcastically.

After a few minutes of chit-chat and Tony introducing the evening, there were a few representatives from the foundation. Who brought a few of the older homeless children to prove their point and guilt a lot of people into donating their money. Although he donated a generous sum. So he couldn't say much. But the night went by slower than he could have imagined. He was having fun, but it was all just a little bit too much.

"Rogers, you're up." Steve looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:50. He let out a sigh before her cleared his mind. Natasha gave him an encouraging smile,a nod it made him feel somewhat better. As he made his way onto the stage the song 'Hero' played and he made it to the podium with a smile across his face and a crowd cheering louder than he could have ever imagined.

"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers." He said slightly shyly and a few girls screamed in response. "When Tony asked me to give this speech. Firstly I didn't know what to say, but then I knew I had to think long and fast. Because he only gave me an hour to do so." That got a few laughs from the Avengers and a few Shield Agents.

"Today is the day we celebrate our freedom. America is a place of dreams, and hard work. One cannot survive without the other. There are soldiers that go out and fight everyday for the freedom we all have, and it's not an easy job." He paused looking around. "They sacrifice all that they have so everyone else can enjoy their lives, in peace and freely. Knowing that all their hard work will keep the children's nightmares at bay. Or let a woman get a job anywhere she wants. Or even letting our very country have a African American President."

"Freedom has a high price, and they are willing to pay it." The audience was silent as they listened intently to what he was going to say next. "American the land of the free and brave. It's beauty, out shining all the other countries. It's people more unquiet and diverse. It's love spreading throughout the world as a light, knowing that if you come here. If you come to America. You'll be free. Thank you."

The audience erupted with cheers and claps as Steve stood awkwardly smiling at people, and cameras.

" _And now Captain Rogers will lead us in the Pledge of Allegiance."_

Just after the pledge, fireworks starting shooting up in the air. All different kinds of beautiful colors shot across the skyline of New York as the whole city celebrated the countries freedom.

Steve, however felt his heart pounding in his chest and he moved off the stage and realized it wasn't getting any better. His head spinning as he heard shouts and calls going off in his head. He managed to leave the party with not one person noticing.

* * *

"Anyone seen Spangles?" Tony asked over the roar of the fireworks. And we'll, nobody had. So Clint, Natasha and Bruce went looking for him. What they found surprised all of them as each of their hearts seemed to break.

"Bucky! No!" His shouts filled the entire floor.

"Steve..." Natasha spoke gently trying to coax him out of his memories. Of war, loss, and hurt. They trio saw as each firework went off, he flinched. "Steve?"

"No please, you can't leave me.." He spoke quietly as they watched.

"Steve I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you."

"Nat?" His voice was quiet and unsure.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You had a panick attack." Bruce explained simply. "The fireworks triggered your PTSD."

"I'm sorry guys. You didn't have to worry about me. Go back upstairs and have fun."

Natasha nodded as she signaled for the two men to return. They left and she turned to him and simply took his hand. He tried to protest, but she shushed him at his attempts. She led him out onto the balcony where they could watch the fireworks. Steve still flinched as each one soared across the sky. Reminding him to much of the wars he fought in before he went under.

"Steve." She said quietly. "It's okay, youre safe." She knew what he was going through far too well. The KGB didn't exactly leave her with happy memories, and she had many nights where she would be up screaming or crying to herself.

"I know they won't hurt me, but I just can't control it Nat."

"You don't have to Steve.."

Soon the fireworks stopped and the music upstairs started playing loudly again. Steve relaxed and looked to Natasha. She placed a kiss to his cheek. "Happy Birthday Steve." She whispered in his ear.

"How'd you know?" He asked slightly in awe of his partner.

"A good spy never tells." She smirked and started back inside. "Now come on, you owe me a dance."

* * *

 **Sorry this update took so long. Life threw me in for a loop. But, this chapter is a bit longer. So I hope it makes up for that. Thanks for all the support on this story as well. I never expected it to reach almost 3,000 views. Another update will be coming soon. As well as a new story starring Steve, coming out some time tonight or tomorrow. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. Life Alert

There were many times in the tower, when Tony would make fun of Steve's age. Sometimes it was just calling him gramps. Other times it was a few gifts of dencher paste, or diapers. Then there were things like the _jitterbug_ , things that would push Steve over the edge. But, as his persona could be read. He remained calm, and collected. He was a leader, his team looked up to him. And he had to remain strong. However there was one instance that pushed him past his breaking point, and the tower would always remember it.

* * *

"Come On Rogers, You can run faster than that." Clint complained as he watched the Super Soldier in the gym. "You can go, like what? 80 miles an hour?"

"He's doing fine Clint, he's already beating you. So why do you care?" Natasha said, exaggerating each word.

"I wanna see how fast he can _actually go_." Clint whines.

" 'Fraid that's not gonna happen Barton. I don't feel like running much today anyway."

"Awh, come on Steve! What's got you down in the dumps? You _love_ running!"

"It's not what Tony said earlier, is it?" Natasha asked looking to him. Her eyes flickering with curiosity.

"Nah, I just don't feel like it today." Steve said with a small smile, but both spies knew the truth. That it was a lie. Something was poking and prodding at the back of his head. And they would find out what, both of them would make sure of it. "Well, I'll catch up with you two later. I think I'm gonna hit the shower."

"Alright, see you later Steve." Natasha said.

"Be careful and Don't fall." Clint teased.

"Like I'd do that."

* * *

Now Steve, was a super soldier. Filled with agility, speed and the utmost of grace. Yet, at the same time. He was a puppy, with paws so big he tripped over them. And that might have been what happened here. He was doing fine in the shower, and was almost clean when he dropped a bottle of soap. It went all over the shower floor, and in the process of getting out of the shower. He slipped, tripped out of it, and pulled the entire rod down with him. And seemed to have broken his left leg, and right arm.. Now, his leg would heal in a day or two. But, the problem was getting up. He was now a slippery, wet, 6'0 man with a broken leg. For a while he flopped around trying to pull himself up with his unbroken limbs and seemed to fail. Each and every time.

Tony, had noticed Steve had missed dinner that evening, proving he did have a heart. He went up to his floor to check on him. Steve's desperate cries had ceased long ago, when not even Jarvis answered him. So when he called out one more time in a desperate attempt for someone to help. He wanted anyone else in the world at that moment. The door opened, and Tony's face of worry turned into a face of laughter.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, this is precious." Tony said in between his laughs.

"Tony." Steve gently whined.

"Oh No! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE. OUR LEADER HAS FALLEN AND CAN'T GET UP."

"Tony.."

"DONT WORRY STEVE, HELP IS ON THE WAY."

"What?"

"THE AMBULANCE, I CAN HEAR IT. DON'T DIE ON ME STEVE."

"Tony, I just broke a couple bones, Im fine."

"YOU SEE THE LIGHT? OH NO! THIS IS THE END OF THE AVENGERS! I MUST SAY MY GOODBYES."

"Oh My God, Stop."

"YOU SEE THE SWEET LORD JESUS? I'M ALREADY TOO LATE. THERE'S NO USE."

"Can you just help me up?"

"You're _Naked_."

"I was in the shower."

"Can't you have Clint or Bruce help you?"

"Tony…" Steve whined.

"Alright, Alright.

* * *

For the next couple days, everyone in the tower was on edge. Steve was weak, and his bones were healing fast, but if an attack happened. Nobody knew what they would do without him. He was their leader, and they had never seen this side of him. It was like almost having to become the skinny boy from Brooklyn again as he constantly needed help with everything that he normally wouldn't have to. He was stubborn, everyone would give him that. But Natasha, she took the cake. She knew he was hurt and wanted to make sure he healed as fast as possible. So she took charge in the medical parade. The team took shifts watching him to make sure he didn't apply pressure to his leg, or arm. Clint, Tony, and Thor would take turns standing in the bathroom as he showered to make sure he didn't fall again. Steve felt like he was back in the army again, he had curfews and followed orders and even tried to sway the generals vote. Although, Natasha was extremely hard to pursue, because she was very thorough with her job. Jarvis even aided her side on more than one occasion and he was just done with being treated as a child. He had grown accustomed to being able to care for himself and others. Now he was trapped to just the couch, and his bed.

"Hey Stevie." Tony said dragging out his words as he spoke to his fellow teammate.

"Yeah, Stark?"

"I heard you've been a little down in the dumps. I got you something."

"Tony-"

"No, No I insist." Tony said giving Steve a small wrapped box, that weighed practically nothing.

"What is it?"

"Open it, silly."

"Alright…" Steve gently unwrapped the packaging and looked at the small square item in the box. Natasha immediately stood up to scold Tony. "What is it?"

"Tony-" Nat started.

"What, it's funny!"

"What is it?" Steve asked again.

"No it's not Stark, stop." Natasha spat back. "He's already not happy and then you give him this."

"WHAT IS THIS?" Steve yelled, and the Avengers in the room turned to look at him.

"It's a life alert." Bruce supplied.

"That does?"

"Its for old geezers, when they fall down and can't get up they press the button and help comes." Clint said. "Haven't you ever seen the damn commercials? They're on multiple times a day. It's annoying."

"Nat?"

"Yes Steve?" She looked over to him.

"Help Me Up."

"Steve."

" _Help, Me Up_." He said with a little more force in his tone.

"Alright, Captain Tightpants." She said slightly annoyed. "Don't get your spanks in a knot."

"You know what, Romanoff?"

"What Rogers?"

"Thanks for taking care of me. But now help me beat Tony's ass."

"My Pleasure."

* * *

"Bruce, remind to never tease Rogers again.. _Especially_ while he's dating Romanoff." Tony said as he held an icepack to his elbow.

"You know you won't listen to me, right?" Bruce said perking up from over the top of his glasses. " _But Bruce! This will be amazing! Everyone will love it!"_

"Ha Ha. Funny."

"Funny, but _very_ true."

"Do you all have like a agreement or something, where you all agree to annoy and nag me?"

"Well, I'm not personally in it." Bruce stated, standing up a little straighter. "Natasha and Clint are in one I think. Steve just puts money in the pool."

"Wait, what pool?"

"I shouldn't have said that.."

"Come on Brucie, don't leave me hanging."

"We're betting on how long it's gonna be til you propose to Pepper."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, you're in this too?"

"I might have put in a few hundred.."

"Bruce!"

"What?"

"You're all impossible."

"Says Tony Stark.."

* * *

 **OH MY WORD IT HAS BEEN FOREVER AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I just haven't had a muse for this, or ideas. If you have any ideas. I'd love to write about them, it would be fun to see how we can work together. Hope you liked this, and... Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
